List of Blue's Clues with Byron Episodes (2020-2028)
Season 1 Episodes: #Snack Time September 8, 2020 #What Time is It for Blue? September 15, 2020 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 2020 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 2020 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 2020 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 2020 #Adventures in Art October 20, 2020 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 2020 #Pretend Time November 3, 2020 #A Snowy Day November 10, 2020 #The Trying Game November 17, 2020 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 17, 2020 #The Grow Show! December 1, 2020 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 2020 Season 2 Episodes: #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 2020 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 2020 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 2020 #What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 2021 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 2021 #Blue's News! January 19, 2021 #Byron Gets the Sniffles September 7, 2021 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 2021 #Blue's Senses September 21, 2021 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 2021 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 2021 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 2021 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 2021 #Math! October 26, 2021 #Blue's Birthday March 15, 2022 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! March 22, 2022 #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? March 29, 2022 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? April 5, 2022 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 2022 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 2022 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 2022 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 2022 #Nurture! May 10, 2022 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 2022 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 24, 2022 #Mechanics! June 7, 2022 Season 3 Episodes: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 2023 #Art Appreciation April 26, 2023 #Weight and Balance May 10, 2023 #What's That Sound? June 7, 2023 #Animal Behavior June 21, 2023 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 2023 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 2023 #Hide and Seek October 25, 2023 #Thankful November 15, 2023 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 2023 #Pool Party April 3, 2024 #Anatomy April 10, 2024 #Signs April 24, 2024 #Nature July 3, 2024 #Geography July 10, 2024 #Occupations July 17, 2024 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2024 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2024 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2024 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2024 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2024 #Inventions October 23, 2024 #Blue's Play October 30, 2024 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2024 #The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2024 #Words December 5, 2024 #Blue's Collection February 12, 2025 #Café Blue February 19, 2025 #Shy February 26, 2025 #Environments March 12, 2025 #Stormy Weather March 19, 2025 #Magenta Gets Glasses March 26, 2025 Season 4 Episodes: #Imagine Nation April 2, 2025 #Adventure April 9, 2025 #The Anything Box April 16, 2025 #Superfriends April 23, 2025 #What's New, Blue? October 8, 2025 #Blue's New Place October 15, 2025 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day October 22, 2025 #The Baby's Here! October 29, 2025 #Making Changes November 5, 2025 #Bugs! November 12, 2025 #¡Un Día Con Plum! November 19, 2025 #What's Inside? November 26, 2025 #Blocks December 3, 2025 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 18, 2026 #Puppets February 25, 2026 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2026 #Let's Plant! March 25, 2026 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2026 #Let's Boogie! April 15, 2026 #Blue's School April 16, 2026 #Something to Do, Blue? April 22, 2026 #I'm So Happy! April 25, 2026 Season 5 Episodes: #The Big Book About Us April 29, 2026 #Can You Help? April 30, 2026 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2026 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2026 #Playing Store May 20, 2026 #Patience June 3, 2026 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2026 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2026 #The Boat Float September 9, 2026 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2026 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2026 #Blue Goes to The Doctor September 30, 2026 #Contraptions! October 7, 2026 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2026 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2027 #Dress-Up Day January 13, 2027 #Blue's Big Band February 3, 2027 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2027 #The Story Wall April 28, 2027 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2027 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2027 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2027 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2027 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2027 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2027 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2027 #Let's Write! September 17, 2027 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2027 #Body Language September 19, 2027 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2027 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2027 #I Did That! September 24, 2027 #Animals in Our House? September 25, 2027 #Morning Music September 29, 2027 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2027 Season 6 Episodes: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2028 #Love Day February 16, 2028 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2028 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2028 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2028 #Playdates March 22, 2028 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2028 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2028 #Bluestock May 10, 2028